Peleas
by Mariohn
Summary: ¿Porqué Pelean otra vez? Preguntó Ron una mañana, harto de que el mismo show se repitiera. Si sólo sospechara la respuesta… [Slash, Posible Drarry]


**Fanfic:** Peleas.

**Fandom:** Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Drarry. Ron/Hermione.

**Género:** Romance, Humor.

**Rating:** …

**Resumen:** ¿Porqué Pelean otra vez? Preguntó Ron una mañana, harto de que el mismo show se repitiera. Si sólo sospechara la respuesta…

**Declaración de Derechos:** Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling.

**Advertencia al lector con respecto al Fanfic:**

Medio OCC. Insinuación de relación ChicoxChico.

.

**Notas:** Leyendo fanfictions de Hp, como que me dieron ganas de hacer un One-shot xD

* * *

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

–**¿Alguien puede decirme porqué discuten esta vez? **–preguntó Ron mientras entraba al gran comedor, rascándose el cabello. Hizo un bostezo, caminando hacia donde se encontraba Hermione –quien como siempre, se encontraba semi absorbida por El Profeta mientras tomaba un café–. Neville los miraba con curiosidad, comiendo una tostada y no le prestó atención. Ginny le puso mala cara.

–**¿Quién sabe? **–pudo escuchar. Ron soltó un bufido, tomando asiento entre Seamus y Dean –Que aún no sabía cómo había vuelto a estar en buenos términos con su hermana. La guerra había unido a más personas de lo que él pudiese pensar–. Automáticamente tomó un buen trozo de tocino, queso y huevos y lo echó a una gran marraqueta mientras les observaba.

Otra mañana normal, con ellos peleando. Sin entender muy bien el motivo.

Lo usual.

–**Creo que por los deberes de DCAO** –masculló Seamus.

–**Luna estaba cuando llegué. Le preguntaré** –replicó Dean. Nadie le dijo nada cuando se levantó y corrió a la mesa de Ravenclaw. Todos sabían que estaba loco por ella. _O salían_, quien sabe. Ron creía que lo hacían.

–**_¡O por Merlín! ¡Ni siquiera puedes admitir que te equivocaste!_**—

–**_Yo nunca me equivoco Potter. Fuiste tú el que sugirió ese libro_**–

–**_¡Tú estabas de acuerdo!_**–

–**Creo que ****Shacklebolt se está demorando demasiado con ese decreto sobre la prohibición de maltrato hacia los elfos domésticos **–masculló Hermione. Ron, como siempre, procuró comer su Sándwich y no respondió a su declaración. Hacía años que había aprendido a no meterse entre Hermione y la PEDDO.

–**Claro **–respondió cuando alzó la vista por sobre el diario y le dirigió una mirada ceñuda. –**maltrato hacia los elfos domésticos, claro que no… ¿Porqué están peleando ahora? **–

–**Ah. Hamilton revisó su pergamino esta mañana y encontró la fuente demasiado desactualizado **–murmuró semi ausente –**¿Crees que eso de solicitar un voto popular para la adopción homosexual sea necesaria? Es un derecho de todos**–

–**¿En serio me harás opinar sobre eso? **–Ron rodó los ojos. Hermione bajó el diario. Ginny gruñó y masculló algo entre dientes. Ron no entendía cómo podía estar enojada con Harry a estas alturas, siendo que ella había sido quien había terminado la relación. Hermione le había dicho –porque Ginny le había enviado una maldición MocoMurcielago cuando él preguntó– que Harry no parecía mostrar el entusiasmo que ella necesitaba.

_Entusiasmo_. ¿En serio?

Ron se preguntó si salir juntos todo el maldito día no era considerado entusiasmo.

También entró a preguntarse si no acompañar a Hermione a la biblioteca cada tanto no significaría para ella falta de interés, pero Hermione no se quejaba de eso. _Gracias al cielo_.

Si. Aunque había amenazado a Harry con no hacer sufrir a su hermana, se encontró él mismo intentando animarlo mientras se quejaba de lo raras que eran las mujeres.

Después de una noche de Whisky de fuego y de despertar con el trasero rallado con plumón muggle –al menos no era Seamus. _Nadie_ iba a comentar lo que le pasó a Seamus esa noche – había terminado por admitir que su novia era genial, que su mejor amigo estaba jodido y que su hermana era una loca.

Ugg, pobre Seamus.

–**Es un tema importante**–.

–**¿No deberíamos detener eso? **–insistió. Hermione lo miró escéptica. Levantó una ceja hacia la mesa Slytherin. Greengrass –la única Sly que conocía y le caía relativamente bien– Daphne se concentraba en una conversación con Zabini mientras Nott leía El Quisquilloso.

Bueno, si ellos tampoco les prestaban atención…

Era sorprendente que a estas alturas, ni siquiera él tuviese ganas de confrontar al _hurón_.

–**_¿Crees que tengo tu tiempo para andarlo malgastando en estupideces?_**–

–**_¡Soy el maldito capitán de Quidditch! ¡Tampoco es como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo! _**–se quejó su amigo. Ron se limitó a suspirar.

–**Asumo que deberé llevar las prácticas yo** –refunfuñó. Ginny se encogió de hombros.

–**Quizás deberíamos cancelar el entrenamiento de hoy** –suspiró. Ron la miró con curiosidad.

–**¿Por qué estás tan molesta con Harry? **–preguntó. Ginny lo fulminó con la mirada– **Es decir… fuiste tú quien terminó con él** –

Ginny lo miró con una expresión seria durante un tiempo, que le parecieron minutos. Ron terminó de devorar la marraqueta, para hacerse otra. Hermione pasó la mirada de uno al otro, mientras tomaba su café. Ron notó que se hizo una tostada con mantequilla. Se le antojó comer una.

Escuchó la risa de Hagrid de la mesa de profesores, que le hizo levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia ellos. Ninguno de los profesores les prestaba atención, lo que de por si le hacía pensar que llevaban de la misma manera desde _hace tiempo_.

Es decir, desde septiembre.

De hace ocho o nueve años.

–**No lo entenderías **–admitió al final. Ron volteó la mirada hacia ella, con curiosidad.

–**¿Por qué no? **–insistió.

–**Porque eres _hombre _**–masculló Hermione. Pero no lo dijo como si fuese un insulto. Ron frunció el entrecejo de todas maneras.

–**_¿Qué? ¡Tengo que estudiar para Herbología! _**–

–**_Conmigo, Potter. Así que mueve el trasero si no quieres pasar el resto de tu vida convertido en un mugroso gato_**–

–**_Bien que te gustan los gatos, Malfoy_** –replicó su amigo. Ron no necesitó mirarlos para saber que la contienda estaba por terminar.

–**_Pff. Será mejor que desayunes rápido. Que tenemos sólo dos horas_ **–

Ron lo pensó un momento, antes de decidir que definitivamente no entendía a las mujeres. Es decir, su pobre amigo estaba llorando –más bien, ahora no– por su hermana, y Ginny estaba enfadada con Harry. Y ninguno de ellos tenía idea porque. ¿Por qué se juntaba con Malfoy, tal vez? ¡Pero hasta él tuvo que entender que –o más bien, Hermione le hizo entender– había que dejar la guerra atrás!

No podía ser por eso ¿No?

No. No podía ser. Ginny era inteligente y menos tozuda que cualquiera de ellos. Ginny fue una de las primeras en admitir que no todos los Sly eran unos hijos de perra –y hacía migas con la menor de las Greengrass. Ron tuvo que admitir que casi se va de espaldas cuando se enteró–. Pero el que fuesen celos para él no tenía sentido. Merlin, que _ella había terminado con él_. Ella.

–**¿Alguna novedad? **–escuchó a sus espaldas. Ron le hizo un sitio a Harry a su lado, pasándole un poco de huevo con beicon. Harry lo echó a un pan y se lo devoró.

–**Algo sobre los elfos domésticos** –recordó –**Ah, y de la adopción gay**–

–**¿Ah si? **–preguntó sin interés. Suerte que Hermione había comenzado a discutir quien sabe qué cosa con Neville o les habría dado la lata con ello. –**Ah, ahora debo ir con Draco a la biblioteca. Tenemos que…–**

–**Ah sí. Cita con el hurón, si** –masculló, genuinamente desinteresado. Dio otro mordisco al pan. Harry le dio una sonrisa irónica –**Suerte con ello**–

–**Claro. Será como si fuese San Valentín** –

–**Ugg, no detalles hermano. No quiero pesadillas**–

–**No te preocupes Ron. Siempre puede Hermione querer pasar todo un día en Madame Pudipié, rodeada de papel rosa y globos de corazón**–

–**Ewww **–

–**Y osos que dicen "te quiero" mientras caminas**–

–**Agg, _horrible_** –respondió entre mordidas. O casi, porque estaba más ocupado comiendo el pan. Hermione les frunció el entrecejo.

–**¿De qué hablan ustedes? **–les interrumpió. Ambos negaron con la cabeza, tentados a reírse.

–**Se pondrá hecho un basilisco cuando vea que tendremos que rehacer todo, como yo lo dije **–admitió, suspirando. Ginny le echó una mirada envenenada, que ambos captaron –**¿Qué? **–

–**Nada** –respondió seca. Increíblemente para Ron, Harry no se preocupó tanto como las primeras veces. En serio. ¿Qué le sucedía a todo el mundo? –**¿Habrá entrenamiento hoy? **–

–**No lo creo. McGonagall armará una buena si entrenamos hoy. Demasiada lluvia, no veremos nada. Veamos cómo anda el clima en la noche y apartaré el campo para mañan…**–

–**Mueve el trasero, Potter **–masculló una voz a sus espaldas. Harry ni siquiera se movió. Y Ron, por increíble que pareciera siguió más interesado en lo que desayunaba.

–**_Hurón_** –saludó con desinterés. Harry hizo un bostezo.

–**Aún estoy desayunando** –

–**¿No te dije que te apresuraras? **–gruñó el rubio. Pero se hizo un espacio entre Harry y Seamus, quien convenientemente se corrió hacia Peverell, o así creía que se llamaba. –**_Comadreja_, Granger, Weasley **–saludó. Si alguien, hace tres años le hubiese dicho que Draco Malfoy estaría quitándole una tostada a Harry y se la echaría en la boca se hubiese reído. Y más, se hubiese destornillado de la risa si le hubiesen dicho que éste compartiría la mesa con la casa Gryffindor sin siquiera quejarse.

O que después de todo, a pesar de ser un capullo no le caía _tan mal_. Bueh, a Harry le gustaba –o eso afirmaba Hermione. Harry no había dicho nada–. Y él, como mejor amigo no le quedo de otra que resignarse y admitir que además de ser bisexual, tenía el peor gusto en hombres del planeta si terminaba saliendo con Malfoy.

¿No había mejores partidos en Hogwarts para gays o qué?

–**¿Terminaron de discutir? **–preguntó Hermione, con una cara de inocencia que ni ella se la creía. Ambos se encogieron de hombros. Ron siguió comiendo. –**En serio, parece como si lo hicieran a propósito **–

–**Él empezó **–masculló Harry.

–**Como si no tuviesen nada más que hacer** –añadió Neville.

–**No es mi propósito del día el discutir con Potter. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer**–

–**¿Cómo qué? ¿Convertir en conejos a los Hufflepuff de primero porque no te hacen caso? **–intervino Hermione.

–**¡Eso fue defensa propia! **–

–**Seh, claro. Eres perverso Malfoy** –intervino Harry, riendo. Se medio atragantó con la tostada, lo que les obligó a Ron y a Malfoy darle palmadas en la espalda.

–**Todavía no sabes lo perverso que puedo ser Potter. **–respondió. Harry lo miró con una ceja alzada. Ron podría jurar que lo vio avergonzarse –a Malfoy–, pero no podía asegurarlo. Quizás estaba viendo mal. –**Cómo que me pongan un troll en ese pergamino, tendrás motivos para decirlo**–

–**Eww, demasiado. Me iré a clases** –se levantó Ginny de pronto. Ron arrugó el entrecejo, sin entender. Hermione le palmeó la espalda a su hermana, encogiéndose de hombros –**nos vemos chicos**–

¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedía?

–**¿Ustedes pelean para flirtear o qué? **–preguntó de pronto.

...

Ron podría jurar que toda la mesa Gryffindor se había quedado callada.

No. Quizás las reacciones que vinieron a eso, fue lo que le hizo atacar cabos.

Seamus y Neville abrieron la boca con incredulidad. Hermione suspiró, tomando más café. Ginny se volteó sólo para rodar los ojos.

Pudo ver dos increíbles sonrojos en Harry y el _huron_.

Rojos como tomate, por Merlín.

¿Era en serio entonces?

Al resto de la mesa el silencio les duró un minuto, para seguir hablando como si nada. Tuvo una especie de suerte de que no todos sus amigos estuvieran ahí o se habría sentido tan abochornado como ellos.

Porque si que sintió vergüenza.

–**N-no, eso no e… **–tartamudeó Harry. Malfoy no dijo nada.

Ron decidió después de un minuto que quizás Ginny estaba celosa de la seudo relación de ellos dos. Bien, él se había sentido dejado de lado hasta que Hermione le recordó que ambos tenían sus momentos a solas también y que Harry merecía tener más amigos pero no era para tanto... a menos que a Harry le hubiese gustado Malfoy desde antes y no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Así justo como los programas malnacidos de radio que su madre escuchaba.

Ewww.

...

¡Pero él se habría dado cuenta, joder!

Y de ahí a conseguir un _novio_ como Malfoy…

–**Si tienen un hijo, pónganle Ronald **–agregó como si nada. La expresión ceñuda de Malfoy lo dijo todo.

–**Ni siquiera lo pienses **–gruñó, y fue suficiente para que Ron entrara a reír.

Ahora sí que entendía por qué medio salón no les prestaba atención. Y sinceramente, prefería gastar sus energías en algo más que volver a preguntarse el porqué ellos peleaban. Hasta pasar más tiempo con Hermione en la biblioteca era mejor que eso –y era mucho decir–.

–**Ronald Malfoy. Ronald Potter. ¿Cuál suena mejor? **–

–**_¡Cállate Weasley! _**–

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

.

..

...

...

...

..

.

**Notas Finales**:

Me da la impresión de que estoy escribiendo puras incoherencias en el último tiempo. "El amor" dicen algunos –no sin poner una cara llena de risa–. Yo opino que es una forma de canalizar maneras de no estrangular personas que te sacan de quicio cada dos días. Igual te quiero, Coso.


End file.
